Viktor Saalfeld
thumb|320px|Viktor Saalfeld Viktor Saalfeld ist der Protagonist der 14. Staffel. Er ist der Sohn von Christoph und Xenia Saalfeld und somit der Bruder von Boris und Denise Saalfeld. Er ist der Halbbruder von Annabelle Sullivan und der Enkel von Gottfried Saalfeld. Er lebt mit seiner Ehefrau Alicia Lindbergh in der Wachau. Sebastian Fischer spielte Viktor Saalfeld. Auftritte Folgen * Folge 2761 (05.09.2017) bis Folge 3019 (18.10.2018) * Folge 3102 (07.03.2019) bis Folge 3107 (15.03.2019) Beziehungen Verwandte * Leopold Saalfeld †, Ur-Ur-Großvater ** Ludwig Saalfeld †, Ur-Großvater ** Helene Saalfeld †, Ur-Großmutter *** Gottfried Saalfeld, Großvater *** Gisela, Großmutter **** Christoph Saalfeld, Vater **** Xenia Saalfeld †, Mutter ***** Ich ****** ungeborenes Kind (mit Alicia Lindbergh) ***** Alicia Lindbergh, Ehefrau ***** Paul Lindbergh, Schwager ***** Boris Saalfeld, Bruder ***** Tobias Saalfeld, Schwager ***** Annabelle Sullivan, Halbschwester mütterlicherseits ***** Denise Saalfeld, Schwester *** Charlotte Saalfeld, Großtante (off.) *** Werner Saalfeld, Großonkel (off.) **** Alexander Saalfeld, Onkel 2. Grades (off.) ***** Hannah Saalfeld, Cousine 2. Grades (off.) ***** Peter Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades (off.) **** Robert Saalfeld, Onkel 2. Grades (off.) ***** Valentina Saalfeld, Cousine 2. Grades (off.) ***** Joshua Winter, Cousin 2. Grades (off.) *** Cosima Saalfeld †, Großtante *** Götz Zastrow †, Großonkel **** Markus Zastrow, Onkel 2. Grades **** Herr Zastrow, Onkel 2. Grades **** Lukas Zastrow, Onkel 2. Grades ***** Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Cousine 2. Grades **** Lena Zastrow, Tante 2. Grades *** Elisabeth Gruber †, Großtante *** Johann Gruber, Großonkel **** Felix Saalfeld, Onkel 2. Grades ***** Max Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades ***** Moritz Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades *** Luise Preisinger †, Großtante **** Leonie Preisinger, Tante 2. Grades Liebschaften thumb|300px|Viktor ist mit der Ex-Frau seines Vaters verheiratet *Alicia Lindbergh, Ehefrau *Jessica Bronckhorst, Ex-Freundin Freunde * Oliver Müller (ehemalig) * Alicia Lindbergh * Taifun * Nils Heinemann * Paul Lindbergh * William Newcombe * Jessica Bronckhorst * Tina Kessler * Robert Saalfeld * Tobias Saalfeld * Cassie Bekannte * Werner Saalfeld * Charlotte Saalfeld * Beatrice Stahl † * Fabien Liebertz * Michael Niederbühl * Siggi Meyser * Alfons Sonnbichler * Romy Ehrlinger * Eva Saalfeld * Alexander Saalfeld * Konstantin Riedmüller * Antonia Wiener Feinde * Oliver Müller (früher Freunde) * Susan Newcombe * Christoph Saalfeld (ehemalig) Arbeit * Pferdewirt (Staffel 13 und Staffel 14) Geschichte Staffel 13 Viktor kommt an den Fürstenhof bzw. in den Wald und trifft sich dort mit seinem Bruder Boris Saalfeld. Sie freuen sich sehr, sich wieder zu sehen. Von Boris erfährt er von der aktuellen Familiensituation. Seinen intriganten Vater Christoph Saalfeld will Viktor nicht sehen. Er verliebt sich in eine unbekannte schöne Frau, die ihn zum nachdenken anregt und bleibt bei seiner Familie besonders bei seinem Bruder Boris und ahnt nicht, dass diese Frau die Verlobte seines Vaters ist: Alicia Lindbergh. Er lernt seine Großtante Charlotte Saalfeld und deren Ehemann Werner Saalfeld kennen und ist sehr froh, seine neue Familie kennenzulernen. Von beiden wird er als Pferdewirt eingestellt. Zu seinem Vater Christoph hat er kein gutes Verhältnis und ist schockiert, als er erfährt, dass Alicia seine Verlobte ist. Deshalb versucht Viktor seine Gefühle für Alicia zu verheimlichen. Eines Tages kommt Viktors Freund Oliver Müller an den Fürstenhof und Viktor erinnert sich an den Tankstellenüberfall mit ihm. Oliver erpresst Viktor mit Geld und entführt Alicias Pferd Taifun. Bei der Übergabe passiert etwas unerwartetes. Oliver zieht eine Pistole hervor und bedroht Alicia und Viktor, als er bemerkt, dass er in eine Falle getappt ist. Als Oliver versucht Alicia zu erschießen, wirft sich Viktor wehmütig dazwischen und wird dabei am Arm getroffen. Oliver ergreift daraufhin die Flucht und Taifun wird befreit. Staffel 14 Bald darauf kann Viktor jedoch nicht mehr, gesteht Alicia seine Liebe und küsst sie auch noch. Alicia weist Viktor entschieden zurück, doch ausgerechnet die intrigante Beatrice Stahl sieht diesen Kuss und versucht Alicia zu erpressen. Diese lässt sich jedoch nicht erpressen, weshalb Beatrice kurz vor ihrer Ermordung eine entscheidende Andeutung vor Christoph macht. Kurz darauf wird Beatrice erschlagen in der Pianobar aufgefunden. Christoph vermutet, dass Alicia und Viktor eine Affäre haben und stellt Alicia zur Rede. Diese bekommt jedoch den Verdacht, dass Christoph etwas mit Beatrices Tod zu tun hat. Um Alicia vor Christoph zu retten, gesteht Viktor seinem Vater, dass er Alicia einseitig liebt und sie geküsst hat, der Kuss jedoch von ihm ausging, und auch Alicia entschuldigt sich bei Christoph für die Beschuldigung des Mordes an Beatrice, weshalb sich die beiden wieder versöhnen. Unterdessen werden Viktor und Jessica Bronckhorst, die Frau, die vor einiger Zeit bei Viktors und Oliver Müllers Überfall auf eine Tankstelle angeschossen wurde, ein Paar. Kurz darauf erschüttert ein dramatisches Ereignis den Fürstenhof: Susan Newcombe gesteht vor Werner Saalfeld, William Newcombe und Christoph, dass sie Beatrice erschlagen hat. Werner will die Polizei einschalten, doch dann zieht Susan einen Revolver. Christoph lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken und will ebenfalls die Polizei anrufen, doch dann kommt ausgerechnet Alicia dazu und wird von Susan als Geisel festgehalten. Kurz bevor Susan aufgeben und Alicia den Revolver geben will, unternehmen Viktor und Boris einen Rettungsversuch, bei welchem Boris lebensbedrohlich angeschossen wird. Kurz darauf lässt sich Susan widerstandslos abführen, gesteht der Polizei alles und wird in eine Psychiatrie eingewiesen. Während Boris im Krankenhaus um sein Überleben kämpft, kommt eine mysteriöse Frau an den Fürstenhof: Xenia Saalfeld. Sie ist die Mutter von Boris und Viktor, sowie die Ex-Frau von Christoph, welche 20 Jahre zuvor, ohne jegliche Begründung, zumindest aus der Sicht ihrer Kinder, verschwand. Doch was Boris und Viktor nicht ahnen, Christoph zwang Xenia einst dazu, jeglichen Kontakt abzubrechen. Kurz darauf heiraten Alicia und Christoph. Auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit versucht Viktor noch, diese zu verhindern, scheitert jedoch damit. Außerdem trennt sich Viktor von Jessica, da seine Gefühle für sie nicht ausreichen. Danach verliebt sich Alicia in Viktor und die beiden sind kurz davor, ein Paar zu werden. Doch dann kommt heraus, dass Alicia schwanger von Christoph ist. Viktor schlägt ihr vor, die Vaterrolle zu übernehmen, doch Alicia will Christoph nicht das Kind vorenthalten und so entscheidet sie sich dazu, Christoph zu verzeihen und noch eine Chance zu geben. Alicia ist nicht die einzige die schwanger wird. Nach einem One-Night-Stand mit Alicias Bruder Paul Lindbergh , erwartet nun auch Jessica ein Baby. Doch diese ist darüber lange nicht so erfreut, wie Alicia und überlegt sogar, das Kind abzutreiben. Nachdem sie sich ein entsprechendes Mittel von ihrer Freundin Nadine Römerbesorgen lies, entschließt sie sich letztendlich doch dagegen und wirft es in den Müll … mit schweren Folgen. Xenia, welche Christoph immer noch liebt, findet das Mittel und schmiedet einen grausamen Plan, um sich an Christoph für dessen ewige Demütigungen zu rächen. Sie mischt Alicia das Mittel in den Tee und sieht anschließend amüsiert dabei zu, wie sie das Kind verliert. Alicia kann den Verlust ihres Kindes anfangs nur schwer verkraften, doch Viktor, Christoph und ihr Pferd Taifun geben ihr Kraft. Jessica indes weiß nicht, was sie nun machen soll und hat große Angst davor, eine alleinerziehende Mutter zu sein. Sie kann sich Paul nicht als Vater vorstellen und so kommt es, dass sie spontan vor Viktor behauptet, er wäre der Vater. Schließlich kommt die Wahrheit ans Licht und Paul erfährt durch ein zufälliges Gespräch zwischen Jessica und Dr. Michael Niederbühl von seiner Vaterschaft. Kurz darauf steht das Reitturnier mit Taifun bevor. Alicia und Viktor sind gut darauf vorbereitet und hoffen das beste. Christoph will die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich an Viktor zu rächen. Er beauftragt Jessica das Turnier zu boykottieren, woraufhin Christoph für ein paar Tage nach Bangkok fliegt, wo er geschäftliche Dinge erledigen muss. Jessica torpediert das Reitturnier, doch Viktor und Taifun gewinnen daraufhin trotzdem. Alicia und er finden schließlich endlich zueinander und verbringen eine Nacht zusammen. Sie beschließen Christoph davon zu erzählen, wenn er aus Bangkok zurück ist. Jedoch läuft alles unerwartet und Christoph kommt früher als gedacht wieder zurück. Er erwischt Alicia und Viktor in einer Romantikhütte in flagranti und greift wütend zur Axt, die neben der Tür liegt. Er kann sich jedoch beherrschen und stellt Alicia am nächsten Tag zur Rede. Dieser macht ihr klar, dass er ihr und ihrer Familie, darunter auch Paul und Oma Anna das Leben zur Hölle macht, wenn sie ihn verlassen sollte. Alicia ist schockiert und begreift, dass Christoph verrückt ist. Sie geht jedoch auf seine Forderung ein und trennt sich von Viktor, welcher sehr enttäuscht von Alicia ist. Viktor vermutet jedoch später richtig, dass Christoph Alicia erpresst und erfährt von Alicia die Wahrheit. Viktor bekommt von Xenia eine Wanze, welche sie in einer Uhr versteckt hat. Alicia schenkt Christoph diese Uhr als Liebessymbol und hofft, Christoph somit überwachen zu können. Jedoch kommt Christoph dahinter und kocht vor Wut. Er rächt sich auf teuflische Weise und beauftragt seinen Handlanger As. Schulz auf Viktor zu schießen. Viktor erleidet einen Reitunfall und wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Alicia schmiedet einen neuen Plan, um Christoph endlich loszuwerden. Sie muss erneut mit Christoph zusammen kommen und ist dazu gezwungen mit Christoph auf eine Insel zu fliegen. Sie greift zu drastischen Maßnahmen und spritzt sich ein Herzmedikament, um somit nicht mit Christoph verreisen zu müssen. In der Lobby bricht sie kurz vor der Reise zusammen und wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, wo sie gerade nochmal Glück gehabt hat. Als sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird, spielt sie Christoph weiterhin ihre Liebe vor. Eines abends versucht sie ihn zu betäuben, doch Christoph durchschaut ihren Plan. Nachdem bei Alicia die ersten Wirkungen des Betäubungsmittel aufgetreten sind, flieht die vor Christoph aus der Wohnung und aus dem Hotel. Als sie in ihr Auto steigt, erleidet sie einen Unfall, bei dem sie in einen See geschleudert wird und anschließend für tot gehalten wird. Während alle anderen denken, dass Alicia im See ertrunken ist, findet Viktor sie durch Taifun auf einer Hütte und ist überglücklich sie wiederzusehen. Die beiden beschließen es geheim zu halten. Doch als Alicia in Viktors Wohnung untergebracht wird, trifft sie auf Paul, welcher überglücklich ist, seine Schwester zu sehen. Sie wird sauch von Jessica am nächsten entdeckt. Diese verspricht jedoch nichts zu verraten. Christoph ahnt jedoch schon, dass Alicia am Leben ist und versucht durch Schulz die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Als Alicia in Viktors Zimmer ihre Sachen für die Flucht packt, wird sie von Christoph dabei erwischt. Dieser entführt Alicia mit vorgehaltener Waffe in eine Romantikhütte, um sich anschließend mit ihr auf die fiktive Insel Alicia Island abzusetzen. Alicia macht Christoph in der Hütte klar, dass er endlich zur Vernunft kommen soll. Als Christoph Alicia beinahe gehen lassen will, taucht Viktor im Wald auf und küsst Alicia überglücklich. Dadurch än dert Christoph schlagartig seine Meinung und verfolgt Alicia und Viktor mit der Waffe in den Wald, wo die beiden an einem See ankommen und glauben Christoph abgehängt zu haben. Dieser steht jedoch wieder mit vorgehaltener Pistole vor ihnen. Alicia macht Christoph klar, dass er mit Viktor seinen eigenen Sohn erschiessen würde. Christoph wirft die Pistole ins Wasser und beginnt eine Schlägerei mit Viktor, die letztendlich im Wasser endet: Christoph hat einen Atemstillstand und wird von Alicia und Viktor gerettet. Im Krankenhaus bereut er vor ihnen seine Taten und will sich selbst anzeigen. Daraufhin können Alicia und Viktor heiraten und den Fürstenhof verlassen. Sie reiten mit ihren Pferden Taifun und Cassie ins Glück. Staffel 15 Viktor kehrt zusammen mit Alicia in Folge 3102 zurück an den Fürstenhof, um bei der Hochzeit seines Bruders Boris mit Tobias SaalfeldTobias Ehrlinger dabei zu sein. Am Tag nach der Hochzeit erzählt ihm Alicia bei einem Ausritt, dass sie schwanger ist Hintergrundwissen *Alicia und Viktors Lied ist "With or Without You", sowohl das Original von U2, als auch die Cover-Version von Scala & Kolacny Brothers Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Männliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 15 Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie Lindbergh Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs